winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the gem of a different color
"in this episode the winx club find two gems that are said to bring good luck, but they then find out they are changewing and eustreptospondylus eggs they return them,but snotlout and king julian steal more, and their parents come in and to retrive the eggs plot In the beginning of the episode, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are seen battling each other in the Berk Dragon Training Arena with shields, with Gobber teaching the Viking teens andc other members (After Ruffnut defeats Tuffnut) that a shield can be the most valuable weapon. He then pairs Hiccup with Astrid for the next fight, but Hiccup tries to avoid this. After the lesson, the group realizes that Fishlegs is missing. The scene then changes to show Fishlegs and Meatlug, who are both on the sandy shores of a small rocky island. Fishlegs is singing a song about his dragon, and tries to get her to hug him, but Meatlug suddenly walks away and begins to dig in the sand, seemingly determined to find something. Eventually, she digs up a strange, gem-like stone, which glows and slowly changes color and large oval shaped egg which looks like a polished stone. The scene then changes back to Berk, where the Viking teens have begun to worry, as Fishlegs had not been seen all day. Just as they were discussing going out and searching for him, Fishlegs returns to the island on Meatlug, carrying the strange stone in his satchel. Later, Fishlegs is seen in the Great Hall, standing next to Stoick, as Gobber announces that Fishlegs has found two 'Stones of Good Fortune', which can bring good luck to anyone who possesses it. Upon hearing this, the Villagers of Berk become extremely interested in the stone, and begin to make offers in order to trade for it. Snotlout and julian, in particular, both appear to want to obtain the stone. Fishlegs, however, quickly becomes frightened by the large crowd, and is quickly ushered out of the hall by his friends. On the way out, the group discusses the stone, and comes to the realization that the stones are not "Stones of Good Fortune," but a dragon and dinosaur egg. The next day, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs fly to the island on their dragons, intending to return the eggs to its mother. As they arrive, they discover more of the eggs, sitting in small nests that were made in the trees and small moutain nests with simaler eggs. After Fishlegs places the egg he found in an empty nest, the group is suddenly attacked by a seemingly invisible dragon and large theropod dinosaurs, which uproots trees in their path, and spits acid at them. The three manage to escape from the dragon, but are unaware that they had been followed at a distance by Snotlout and julian on Hookfang, who had been waiting for them to leave. Snotlout and julian then approaches the island himself, stating that if he wants something, then he will take it. After returning the egg, Astrid, Hiccup draco,alex, santo and Fishlegs are in the Great Hall, searching in the Book of Dragons for a dragon that fit the description of the one that attacked him. Eventually, they conclude that the dragon and dinosaur that laid the eggs was a Changewing and eustrptospondylus, which does not surpise the winx for most kingdoms have dinosaurs, After a while, Tuffnut enters the hall, holding a Changewing and eustreptospondylus egg, which he still believes are 'Stones of Good Fortune.' Astrid tries to take the eggs from him, but Tuffnut does not allow this, and tells the group that he got it from Snotlout and julian. The group decide to investigate, and discover that Snotlout and julian had gone to the island and stolen multiple Changewing and eustreptospondylus eggs. With a crowd gathered around him, Snotlout and julian auctions off each egg, appearing to sell the last one to Bucket. The group tries to reason with Snotlout, but he remains vain and selfish, and states that he does not care, as he is now rich and that draco could not steal dragon eggs for he is too careful which makes them(especially shippo frown at him). He then leaves, unconcerned that the 'Stones of Good Fortune' were actually Changewing and eustreptospondylus eggs. The scene then changes to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are standing on a ledge, with Tuffnut holding his Changewing and eustetospndylus eggs, and preparing to jump into a pit of Fireworms, believing that the "Stones of Good Fortune" will prevent the Fireworms from burning him. Just as he jumps into the pit, Stormfly catches him and saves him from the Fireworms. Returning to the ledge, Hiccup tells the twins that the stones are a Changewing and eustretospondylus egg, and Tuffnut then describes a Changewing dragon and a eusptreptospondylus, before pointing out one that is camouflaged and hiding behind them. The dragon and dinosaur attacks, and is then joined by four others. After hitting Tuffnut into a tree, the Changewings manage to snatch the egg(by shaking it out of his hand) and fly away as a group and the dinosaur gets its egg by roaring at tuffnutt to toss in the air and grabs it in its mouth. Hiccup and Fishlegs observe that the Changewings and eustretospondylus that attacked them were the mothers and fathers of the eggs. And that since they had worked together to take Tuffnut's, so they were likely leaving to go find more and would not leave until all of them were safe. In the evening, the teens warn Stoick that the Changewings and eustreptospondylus will lay siege to the village until they find their eggs. Gobber then enters the room, telling them that the 'Stones of Good Fortune' were actually Changewing and eustredospondylus eggs, and that he always got the two mixed up (Implying that he may have seen a Changewing egg before). A Changewing dragon is then seen exiting a house, chasing a villager. More dragons and dinosaurs appear and begin to attack the village in search of their eggs and eustreptospondylus come from everywhere with one with a red top, and Hiccup tells his father to evacuate the inhabitants of Berk, while he and his friends help the Changewings and eustretpsondylus find their eggs. After they think all the eggs have been found (with one of a lady who's baby has a 'problem'), Hiccup arrives and tells Stoick that the evacuation isn't needed anymore. However, they then spot the Changewings and eustreptospondylus, accompanied by a fourth and fifth, creeping down the dock towards the ship. Fishlegs then realizes that a fourth and fifth eggs are hidden on the ship, and instantly suspects Snotlout and julien. Furious, he tells the others to go hold off the Changewings and eustreptospondylus, while he goes and gets the egg. Fishlegs then boards the ship, and confronts Snotlout and julian. Although at first he is perfectly calm, mocking Fishlegs as usual, Snotlout quickly becomes frightened as Fishlegs explodes with rage, tears and digs through julian and Snotlout's things and corners him against the railing of the ship. Fishlegs darkly tells Snotlout and julian that he can make fun of him, julian can make loud noise, and mock his knowledge of dragons, but that he will never permit him to separate a baby dragon from its mother. Bucket and Mulch, who are observing this, advise Snotlout to give Fishlegs the egg. Meatlug finds the egg hidden under a basket. Fishlegs grabs it, and angrily tells Snotlout that he is going to take the egg. Terrified, Snotlout does not protest. He then leaves to return the eggs but julian takes the dino egg and runs with it thinking it will give him good luck to like which angers the mother so much that it attacks repeatidly on julian then tosses the egg and says "just take it" and fishlegs grabs it. Walking into the deserted village, Fishlegs finds himself surrounded by four Changewings and the alpha eustreostospondylus at the front door of a house, however, they do not harm him, as he is holding the eggs. Fishlegs talks to the dragons and the dinosaurs, and tells them that he is going to return it, and that if they spare him, he will make sure that nobody ever steals their eggs again. One dragon then takes the egg from him, and the others rears up and seemingly lunge at Fishlegs. However, when Fishlegs closes his eyes and shields himself, the Changewings and eustredospondylus mysteriously disappear and he faints. The next day, Hiccup and draco is seen drawing the Changewing and eustreptospodylus in the Book of Dragons and hsi sketch book, with Fishlegs correcting them on various mistakes, and advising him to draw their teeth, as well as the dripping acid, seemingly taking pride that he had seen the dragons up close. Fishlegs then talks about studying the Changewing so that they can learn more about it, and Hiccup adds on that they should train one, and julian tries to say something bu it covered in bandaids,Gobber then calls Fishlegs, and pairs him for a training session with Snotlout. The episode closes with the two confronting one another with shields. "Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt-kicking they so richly deserve." transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes